Víspera de Navidad
by mistralax
Summary: Era 25 de Diciembre el cumpleaños de Allen, la orden oscura trata de organizar algo especial para él, claro que no se esperaba que kanda tuviera algún detalle con él esa fecha.


**Notas de autora:** Bueno aquí un que tenía siglos en mi disco duro y que por flojera no había terminado, así que de los avernos viene este fic festivo -ni tanto-

**Advertencias:**

OoC, Yullen.

Desclaimer: DGM le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute y el de los lectores...

* * *

**Víspera de navidad.**

By

Zutte-chan

**"Capítulo Único"**

* * *

Se había levantado sintiendo su cuerpo algo pesado, su cuello le dolía a horrores, seguramente la culpa la tenía la mala posición en la que se había quedado dormido.

Vio a Link que ya estaba despierto arreglando su uniforme de manera impecable, a su lado Timcampy parecía ya despierto revoloteando alrededor de Link, al parecer esos dos se llevaban muy bien, cosa que le agradaba.

- Walker, alístese para desayunar - fue la orden que le dio Link, de un respingo se levantó estirando su cuerpo. De cierta manera sentía que el día de hoy estaría algo agitado.

Salió directamente a los baños para poder asearse.

- ¡Walker, estas en pijama! - fue el grito de Link, se detuvo a medio camino con algo de vergüenza para volver a cambiarse.

Algo más presentable, se colocó su simple camisa y chaleco conjunto a los pantalones que siempre solía usar.

Timcampy se colocó sobre sus cabellos revueltos mientras se encaminaban a los baños.

Estaban algo vacíos, a esa hora suponía que debían estar seguramente atestados de gente pero todo parecía muy despejado, resultándole algo incomodo que Link fuera el único ahí

Se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara, ya se sentía al menos mucho mejor, se miró al espejo viendo la sombra que desde un tiempo estaba tras suyo. Esa sombra que solo él era capaz de ver pero hoy su sonrisa parecía algo más enaltecida como si estuviera complacido por alguna razón.

Sintió a Tim darle pequeños golpes con sus manitas cosa que le devolvió a la realidad.

- Walker, termina de una vez, hay cosas que hacer - fue lo que dijo Link demandante, se sobresaltó un poco pero asintió para seguirle. Seguramente el día de hoy sería algo pesado, ya se estaba sintiendo algo cansado por la sola idea de tener que llenar papeles como lo hacía a diario, sentía que de exorcista había cambiado ser un simple oficinista, no recordaba cuando había sido la última misión a la que había ido, era algo exasperante de cierta manera.

Estaba siguiendo a Link sin poner verdadera atención de lo que hacía o de a donde iba que cuando Link se detuvo ahí mismo chocó contra su espalda.

- Uhmm... Link, lo siento.

- Walker, deja de soñar despierto - dijo con un tono cansino.

Le vio abrir la puerta frente a ellos, esa no era puerta de la sala en la cual solía permanecer encerrado por el resto del día, ni tampoco era el comedor, pensando eso, tenía mucha hambre.

- Maldición ya déjame en paz!

- ¡Kanda! Espera! -escuchó la voz de Johnny entre todo ese ajetreó veía a Johnny corriendo detrás de Kanda con una cinta métrica, Kanda tenía una cara de molestia absoluta tropezando con él.

- Aparta, Moyashi - fue lo que dijo secamente.

Allen frunció el ceño y como si estuviera en modo automático le respondió -¡Es Allen, Bakanda!

Johnny se acercó ante el ambiente de tensión entre ambos que se dirigían mirada matadoras.

- Allen, qué bueno que llegas, estamos tomando algunas medidas para nuevo trajes - dijo el científico alegremente cosa que a Kanda disgustó- Kanda, ya casi terminamos.

- Maldición - rechistó- Entonces termina.

Le resultaba de cierta manera gracioso que Kanda terminara accediendo.

Johnny mientras tomaba las medidas restantes le miró

- Allen, también quería decirte que hasta la noche el comedor estará cerrado.

- ¿Qué? - se quedó en blanco -¿Cerrado?

- Es-es que están haciendo algunas remodelaciones - vio a Kanda rodar los ojos quizás molesto porque no podría comer su preciada Soba.

- Uhmm... comprendo, pero...- su estomago rugió

- Eres un glotón a todas horas, Moyashi. Es obvio que no resistirás mas de cinco minutos.

De verdad que Kanda estaba algo conversador hoy.

- Lamento no ser como tu Bakanda y solo vivir del aire.

Kanda le dirigió una fría mirada la cual el también correspondió.

- Ehmm... muchachos, no es necesario que discutan - dijo Johnny algo preocupado - De todas formas ya le he pedido a alguien que te traiga algo de comer aquí Allen.

- ¿En serio? - sus ojos brillaron.

- Si, así que no te preocupes. Kanda ya he terminado.

Vio a Kanda bufar para irse de una buena vez.

- ¡Espera! Kanda - Johnny le detuvo casi cerca de la puerta hablándole en un tono muy bajo.

- ¿Qué? dijiste que ya terminaste.

- Es que quería que fueses por la comida de Allen a la cocina, creo que Jerry la debe tener lista.

- Ni loco.

- Pero Kanda, sabes que Allen no debe acercarse al comedor en estos momentos - dijo cuidando de no ser escuchado.

- No es mi asunto.

- Bueno... lo sé pero...

- Manda al perrito faldero que para eso está- vio con desprecio a Link y Johnny tembló

- No puedo, Link se niega a quitarle un ojo de encima a Allen, por favor. Todos los demás están ocupados.

- Maldición, espero que con esto dejes de joder por un buen tiempo - dijo Kanda con molestia para cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Allen cerró sus ojos al oír el estruendo y frunció el ceño.

- Johnny, creo que deberías saber que Bakanda tiene un humor especial, y más hoy.

- Jaja, eso lo sé Allen - dijo con algo de nerviosismo - B-bien, vamos a tomarte las medidas - se acercó con la cinta y comenzó a medir minuciosamente.

- Uhmm... Johnny, para que son estas medidas, van a confeccionar nuestro trajes de exorcistas.

- Algo así..

- Pero... si ya hace poco no han hecho los que tenemos actualmente.

- Eh... pues... esto es para otra ocasión, lo que pasa es que son jóvenes y siempre están en crecimiento, sobre todo tu Allen, has crecido.

Allen le miró sorprendido - ¿En serio? ¿Cuánto?

Johnny se tensó un poco con la pregunta.

- Cinco centímetros desde la última vez.

Allen suspiró algo afligido.

- Vaya y yo que pensaba haber crecido un poco más, aunque supongo que ese idiota de Bakanda tampoco puede dejar de crecer.

- Jajaja, bueno es que Kanda no ha crecido tanto, apenas unos cuatro centímetros.

- Oh - se sintió algo contento al menos llevaba un centímetro mas que Kanda en promedio.

Escuchó de pronto la puerta abrirse y ver un carrito lleno de comida empujado de mala manera por ¿Kanda?

Era una escena extraña por un momento pensó que el hambre que sentía le hacía alucinar ridículamente.

No dijo nada simplemente dejó el carrito ahí y cerró la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, parecía realmente enojado quizás esa era la razón por la que la primera vez había sido tan brusco.

Al final pudo degustar la deliciosa comida una vez Johnny terminó de tomarle medidas, le había dicho que siguiera normalmente sus actividades y vio a Link que le decía que era hora de trabajar con algo de fastidio y los pies pesados fue a la biblioteca donde tendría que estar la próxima hora llenando papeles.

Durante su trayecto vio como todos parecían algo azarados, más de lo normal, ni tiempo se habían dado de saludar, curioso cuando todos eran tan amigables.

Vio a Lenalee correr con una caja y en un impulso la llamó pero ella apenas se detuvo para decirle un "hola" y "hasta luego" ¿Qué pasaba con todos hoy?

- Oye, Link - se detuvo a medio camino - ¿Por qué todos están hoy tan ajetreados?

Link se tensó un poco, lo pudo notar pero rápidamente tomó su postura recta.

- Solo están trabajando, Walker, tal y como deberías estar tu ahora.

Fue algo cortante incluso para ser Link.

Al final se había dedicado gran parte del día a llenar tediosos papeles que no parecían tener fin, o era que Link a propósito seguía llenando su lista de trabajo.

- Dame un descanso Link - pidió mientras se estiraba en la silla. Sus piernas las sentía entumidas, tanto trabajar sentado no le resultaba agradable, al menos en el tiempo que tenía sin misiones debía reforzar su capacidad física y no desgastarse en una silla esperando a que le salgan raíces - ¿Link, no podemos dejarlo así por hoy?, quiero ir a entrenar - expresó con necesidad. Link dejó la hoja en la mesa y accedió a su pedido diciendo que al menos habían adelantado algo de trabajo.

Se levantó gustoso para ir a área de entrenamientos, curiosamente esperaba ver a muchos buscadores o al menos a Krory, a Timothy o a Lavi pero no había nadie a excepción de Kanda, realmente eso no sería de extrañarse, de seguro los había espantado a todos con su mal humor.

Entró al área viendo lo concentrado que estaba Kanda practicando sus golpes contra muñecos de prueba, los golpes sonaban tan fuertes y certeros, típico de él.

Se aclaró un poco la voz para llamar la atención del otro.

- Vaya, creo que ya sé porque no hay nadie aquí Bakanda ¡los has espantado a todos!

- Tsk... Moyashi, vienes a buscar escarmiento.

Ambos se miraron duramente. Últimamente sus ganas de pelear se habían vuelto más grandes, de cierta manera disfrutaba de la lucha, pero le agradaba mas cuando podía combatir con Kanda, era una sensación que no podía describir, ambos estaban en lo suyo sin importar los demás.

Sin saber como ya se encontraban en pleno contacto. Kanda bloqueó su ataque de manera inteligente para retenerlo y propinarle un buen golpe que lo estrelló contra la pared.

Sintió como su cuerpo retumbó pero se repuso para acercarse rápidamente darle un golpe al rostro Kanda lo esquivó y le tiró al suelo colocándose sobre él.

Le vio sonreír maliciosamente.

- Peleas como señorita, Moyashi.

Le estaba provocando.

Pero su cuerpo estaba cansado, de verdad que le hacía falta esto pero las horas en la biblioteca le pasaban factura.

Se quedó jadeando examinando la expresión de Kanda, debía recuperar el aliento, pero la cercanía con la que Kanda le apresaba, sus cabellos negros y largos le rosaban el rostro, sus ojos negros eran como pozos profundo en los cuales se había sumergido ¿Que ocurría con él? De un momento a otro tomó con algo de confusión la cola de caballo de Kanda que caía descuidadamente por su hombro y la tiró con fuerza mientras le propinó una patada para alejarlo de sí mismo.

- Maldito, Moyashi - escuchó a Kanda sisear, debía estar muy molesto por haberle tirado de su cabello.

- No te quejes Bakanda, es tu culpa por tener un cabello de mujer.

-¡Ja! Ya verás Moyashi, me encargaré entonces de ese cabello de anciano que tienes.

Las cosas iban a parar a mayores cuando de pronto Link apareció pidiendo que ambos se detuvieran.

- Es suficiente Walker.

- Pero...

- Es suficiente, hay cosas que hacer - miró a Kanda de reojo.

- Pero Link dijiste que ya no habría más trabajo por hoy.

- ¡Walker! - Link le reprendió

De un momento a otro el inspector le resultaba molesto, el solo quería machacar a ese brote de habas que tenía frente a él, si tan solo pudiera hacerlo algún día sin que ese inspector molesto se interpusiera.

De cierta manera se sentía con mas energías o podría decirse que pelear con el Moyashi era alguna clase de incentivo o quizás algo era instintivo ya el sentirse listo para el combate cuando el mocoso aparecía?

Aunque si bien la idea principal de todo eso era entrenarse, llegaba a pasar a un segundo plano de una manera extraña, no sentía que pelearan realmente, tal las cosas fluían como si fuera un tipo de lenguaje entre ellos, los golpes certeros, las patadas, los puños, algo más le hacía sentirse emocionado... como el repentino roce entre ellos. La imagen de Allen jadeando buscando recuperarse debajo de él, la sensación de dominio. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿por qué llegaba a esa conclusión? era un hombre, ¡carajo! no debía sentirse ansioso de esa manera por entrar en contacto con un mocoso como ese.

Vio de reojo al albino despedirse con Link, no respondió a la despedida.

Al final había seguido a Link que le llevó a los baños.

- Ve a bañarte Walker - le ordenó

- ¿Eh?

- Acabas de entrenar, ya entra - la orden fue algo repentina. Nunca había tenido que darse un baño sin que Link le dijera que hacer, pero la manera en que lo decía era como si fuera premeditado.

Decidió entrar viendo a Timcampy quedarse junto a Link afuera. El baño estaba desolado, al menos así podría relajarse a gusto.

Las aguas termales tenían una temperatura perfecta, le hacían sentirse como nuevo y algo mimado, no era tan mala idea haber venido tan pronto.

Vio su reflejo en el agua que estaba algo tranquila por su sola presencia, era una sensación que le recordaba al verse reflejado en los ojos de Kanda, durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento improvisado nunca se había sentido así aunque sentía que algo extraño pasaba con él porque el contacto lo sentía como si fuera algo muy ansiado por él.

De pronto escuchó el sonido del agua moverse alguien había entrado, pudo ver entre la neblina a Kanda que le miró con cierto enojo o más bien era su mirada habitual.

Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, claro no es como si tuviera muchas conversaciones con Kanda de las que solían tener en misiones o los insultos mutuos.

Vio que Kanda tenía el cabello recogido de manera que no tocara el agua, se preguntaba ¿por qué simplemente no se lo cortaba si parecía estorbarle para algunas cosas?

Bajó su mirada disimuladamente viendo apenas el tatuaje tan peculiar que estaba en su pecho. Siempre se pregunté qué era ese tatuaje, la vez que preguntó simplemente no el pelinegro le ignoró olímpicamente.

- ¿Qué miras, Moyashi? - siseó amenazante.

- Pues, nada, Bakanda - desvió la mirada.

Sintió la mirada fija de Kanda y no se atrevió a voltear, ¿por qué se sentía tan intimidado?

Decidió que mejor era salir de allí antes de que el ambiente se tornara más denso.

Se acercó a orilla con cuidado y agarró una toalla con la cual se cubrió Kanda no dijo nada y no es como si esperara algo de él. Rápidamente se alejó lo más que pudo por sus pies mojados.

Maldito Moyashi, ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba? se había metido al baño sabiendo que el estúpido Moyashi estaba ahí por solo ver al inspector afuera esperando. Aún así decidió hacerlo, esperaba que hubieran otras personas con las cuales mezclarse y no encontrar el Moyashi pero estaba completamente solo, era estúpido e irracional. Al final se había terminado metiendo al agua caliente y se había quedado observando el cuello descubierto del Moyashi cuando había girado su rostro porque sabía que le había estado observando, al final ese mocoso se había ido como si huyera aunque tampoco es como si tuviera la voluntad para haber permanecido ahí.

Verle salir en un instante le resultó curioso, sus ojos se movieron rápido capturando la imagen del torso desnudo del Moyashi, sus piernas y lo que hubiera alcanzado a ver.

Pensándolo bien, todo eso sonaba como si fuera alguna clase de depravado, ¿por qué mirar a otro hombre?, ｡maldición! ese maldito convento le estaba volviendo loco al final｡claro! si las únicas chicas presentes era Lenalee, Miranda o Emilia -recientemente-... y el resto de la población hombres y como si fuera poco ese mocoso con comportamiento de señorita refinada que era el Moyashi, era como para encasillarlo en el bando contrario.

La sola imagen del cuello del Moyashi o el mismo jadeando fueron suficientes, su presión sanguínea había aumentado y se había concentrado bochornosamente en un sector, no debería tener ese tipo de problemas, no era un mocoso para eso...

Se sentía algo estúpido por haber huido, porque eso había hecho de manera descarada, no podría quejarse con Kanda si le llamase cobarde. Se secó apenas dejando el cabello algo húmedo pero no le importó solo quiso salir de allí

Link estaba afuera viéndole con una ceja alzada prefirió no entrar en detalles o quejarse del porque no había impedido que Kanda entrase aunque claramente Link le diría que no era asunto suyo, por lo cual tampoco era su trabajo. Link no hizo preguntas y tan solo se limitó a guiarle a su habitación.

Entró y estuvo a punto de echarse rápidamente a su cama pero vio curiosamente que sobre la impecable y ordenada cama yacía lo que parecía ser un traje.

- Oye, Link ¿Qué es ese traje? ¿es tuyo? - preguntó extrañado.

Link se aclaró la voz.

- No es mío, Walker, en efecto mi traje se encuentra aquí- señaló el traje guindado en un perchero, Allen ahora estaba confundido ¿por qué Link y é tenían un traje tan elegante en su habitación?

- Walker, creo que a estas alturas deberías saber para que es...

Allen abrió sus ojos impresionado.

- No me digas que... ¿Estos son los nuevos trajes de exorcista? - dijo escandalizado.

Link se palmeó la cara - Walker...será mejor que te lo pongas, a las nueve debemos estar en el comedor.

- ¿Nueve?

- ¿Pero qué hora es?

- Las nueve.

- ¡¿Qué?! aun no sé que es todo esto realmente - dijo aun no convencido pero hizo caso para ponerse el traje.

El traje parecía estar a la medida, se vio al espejo y pensó que lucía como todo un caballero ingles, vio que Link tenía un porte muy elegante tambien, el traje le sentaba bien, su cabello que estaba algo largo y parecía desentonar con el traje, Link rapidamente le acercó una cinta para que se lo anudara.

Ahora que caía en cuenta, ¿por qué debía ir al comedor con traje?¿Qué ocurría allí ? en todo el día había estado viendo gente correr de aquí para allá y ni se había podido acercar al comedor.

Sintió a Timcampy en su hombro y ahora mientras estaba frente al comedor que tenía las puertas cerradas unos guardias frente a estas le hicieron el favor de abrirlas.

Casi se cae de espaldas al ver el lugar lujosamente decorado e iluminado, comida servida en las mesas como si fuera un banquete, rápidamente comenzó a sentirse como perro hambriento, desvió la mirada hacia las personas presentes, todos vestidos de manera elegante, pudo ver a Lenalee y a Lavi, Lenalee lucía hermosa con aquel traje y Lavi por no decir como siempre, apuesto.

- ¡Lavi, Lenalee!

- ¡Allen! vaya ese traje te queda bien, Johnny ha hecho un trabajo excelente.

- ¿Eh? entonces las medidas que Johnny estuvo tomándome en la mañana eran para este traje?

- Así es, Allen - dijo Lenalee - Espero que te sientas a gusto, hoy hemos decidido tomarnos este día para festejar como familia que somos...

- ¿Hoy?

- Moyashi, no me dirás que no sabes que día es hoy - dijo Lavi sorprendido.

- Ehmm...- rodó los ojos prácticamente ni recordaba la fecha a la que estaba, los días simplemente le habían parecido iguales las ultimas semanas.

-｡Es Navidad Moyashi! - al final reaccionó algo shockeado pensado cómo pudo olvidar ese día.

- También es tu cumpleaños - escuchó la voz suave de Lenalee.

Estaba sorprendido, realmente no sabía que decir, su cumpleaños era una fecha que yacía olvidada para él, solo existía el día en que se convirtió en "Allen" y también el día que desgraciadamente no podría olvidar.

Esbozó una débil sonrisa tratando de no parecer perturbado - ¡Muchas gracias! - se acercó a abrazar a Lenalee y a Lavi.

Había saludado y hablado con casi todos los presentes, todos parecían contentos, quizás era por el cambio de ambiente, el ambiente lúgubre de la guerra se dejaba atrás por el día de hoy para ellos. Incluso Link por unos instantes se despegó de él mientras Lavi le hacía bromas y Timothy le hablaba calmadamente.

Algo sediento buscó una bebida entre las tantas mesas repletas de comida, se había dado al menos el lujo de probar unos cuantos platillos. Tomó la primera copa a su vista y sintió el sabor dulzón inundar sus boca, era un sabor embriagador que le recordaba a algo prohibido por alguna razón.

Se alejó un poco de la multitud para ir a uno de los balcones y tomar de aire de pronto se sentía sofocado.

- Tsk... - escuchó a alguien mascullar de forma molesta, buscó con la mirada encontrándose a esa persona al otro extremo del balcón.

- ¿Kanda? - dijo casi impresionado, aunque su impresión no era por verle allí sino la razón por la cual estaba vestido con un atuendo elegante como todos pero si bien se fijaba Kanda lucía muy diferente con su cabello suelto pensó que quizás llevaría su cabello atado como siempre.

- ¿Quien mas, Moyashi? expresó con fastidio.

- Bueno tampoco es que no fuera obvio que estarías aquí de antisocial, Bakanda - dijo con algo de pesadez, el trago que había dado a la bebida comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

- Tsk... Pues no pareces estar muy sociable viniéndote acá.

- Suena como si te hubieran obligado a venir - Kanda le dirigió una fría mirada - Bueno, ya entiendo - se recargó contra el balcón para mirar al frío horizonte. No es como si Kanda pudiera aceptar a venir a un evento como ese, seguramente Lenalee o Lavi se habían encargado de hostigarle hasta que aceptara.

Aún así había estado ignorante todos esos días de lo que ocurría. Casi se había olvidado de Mana, un sentimiento de incertidumbre le recorrió ¿cómo podía hacer eso? cuando Mana había hecho tanto por él y el mismo en esas fechas había hecho algo imperdonable sin importarle las constantes advertencias de Mana.

"Te quiero..."

Un sentimiento de angustia se terminó revolviendo su interior nublando sus sentidos, su mirada se tornó acuosa y no supo el momento en que aquellas cálidas gotas recorrieron su rostro.

Sencillamente estaba disgustado viendo hacia otro extremo, no deseaba siquiera cruzar miradas con el Moyashi, quizás lo mejor sería entrar allí aunque no quisiera, para él era algo que equivalía al suicidio pero tampoco era que no le resultara inquietante la presencia del Moyashi, dio el primer paso y de inmediato le miró de reojo.

Vio las gotas que bajaban por el rostro del albino, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto pero conocía aquel tipo de sentimiento, era algo que estaba muy profundo grabado en él que le hacía sufrir, era un maldito mártir. Despejó aquellos pensamientos viendo que Allen sostenía una copa.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas arrebatándole la copa y para oler el contenido.

Vino.

¿Quién había dejado al mocoso beber vino?

- ¡Oye Bakanda! devuélveme eso, si quieres tomar algo ve a buscarlo por ti mismo - rápidamente su humor había cambiado.

- Moyashi idiota, ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de tomar vino?

- ¿Vino?

- No me digas que no te has percatado, bueno es obvio un mocoso como tu no debería saber nada del licor.

- Es no te importa, devuélvemela. - se tambaleó un poco.

- Ni lo pienses, Moyashi - dijo burlón viendo como el Moyashi actuaba con ebriedad - Estás ebrio y estás sentimental llorando como niña - se burló cruelmente.

Allen se mordió el labio con furia y estalló- ¡Cállate! - el grito no fue tan fuerte como para ser escuchado en el salón pero si en el balcón donde Kanda se quedó perplejo viendo el rostro furioso y lleno de lagrimas del Moyashi.

De manera inconsciente su mano se movió hacia la mejilla del albino parando el recorrido de aquella lágrima.

Allen se estremeció ante el contacto casi dando un paso atrás, no entendía que sucedía con el en esos momentos, era un manojo de sentimientos y emociones descontroladas, tenía ganas llorar hasta no poder mas, quería golpear a Kanda, quería estar al lado de todos, se sentía extraño por el contacto que Kanda había tenido con el, de pronto sus piernas flaquearon cayendo de lleno al pecho de Kanda.

- Moyashi, realmente parece que tienes cero tolerancia al alcohol - dijo con un tono burlón.

- Cállate - dijo avergonzado para alejarse de él, era extraño que Kanda no le hubiera matado por chocarse con él.

Por instinto subió la mirada encontrándose de nuevo con la mirada penetrante y obscura de Kanda, sintió entonces que eso hizo estragos en el. Sintió su cara calentarse y un calor que quemaba en crecer en su pecho.

Kanda se había quedado viéndole fijamente ese Moyashi era despistado y torpe como siempre pero la mirada confusa que tenía en su rostro era desconcertante para el y el ese sonrojo en su rostro le confundió pero le pareció encantador. Era como un niño perdido. Por algún extraño impulso vio la copa de vino medio llena, de un trago se tomó lo que restaba.

El también se había perdido, ese mocoso había sellado su destino al caer frente a el de esa manera acabando con el resto de sus pensamientos racionales.

- ¿Kanda?

- Moyashi no puedes ni andar - fue lo que dijo severamente. Al momento no entendió bien a qué se refería Kanda pero luego se vio siendo llevado fuera del comedor.

Se estaba alejando de todos, suponía que Link ni cuenta se había dado. Su respiración se había agitado y su vista aun mas borrosa sumándole a eso, la sensación calurosa en su cuerpo.

Vio a Kanda abrir una puerta del pasillo, supuso que era su habitación, fue llevado dentro, aunque estuviese ebrio podía distinguir la habitación del japonés pero no detallarla a gusto como quisiera puesto que el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con seguro le llamó la atención.

- Kanda, ¿por qué me has traído a tu habitación?

- Pues para que mas Moyashi despistado, tengo un regalo de cumpleaños que darte.

- ¿Un regalo? - le parecía que había oído mal - Me parece que estoy alucinando. ¿No te habrá hecho daño el vino que tomaste?

- Di lo que quieras, Moyashi - se acercó hasta él lo suficiente para colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Aún así es extraño que tu digas que me vas a regalar algo, no puedo pensar que tú tengas ese detalle conmigo.

- Créeme este detalle no lo tendré con nadie más - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su rostro dejando desconcertado al albino aprovechando que su guardia estaba en cero para apoderarse de sus labios.

Sintió el cuerpo del albino tensarse bajo el, sus labios estaban fuertemente sellados y ni siquiera sentía su respiración, se separó viendo que el mocoso estaba congelado frente a él, quizás había sido un tanto brusco pero no había contenido sus deseos de querer aumentar el contacto entre ellos.

- K-Kanda ¿pero qué has hecho? - se llevó una mano a sus labios un tanto nervioso.

- Ha sido un beso, Moyashi.

- ¡Eso lo sé, Bakanda! - dijo con un tono de molestia - Lo que quiero decir es ¿por qué lo has hecho?

- Lo hice porque quería.

- ¿Querías besarme? es... - su cara se puso roja por completo y no era a causa del alcohol.

- Parece que no te ha desagradado tanto como quieres pensar.

- ¡Bakanda! ¿cómo puedes decir eso?! además ¿qué clase de regalo de cumpleaños es este? - dijo completamente ruborizado.

- Esa es solo una parte Moyashi - le miró fijamente, el albino se sobresaltó ante la presencia del samurái.

Estaba algo desorientado ni cuenta se había dado de que estaba sobre la cama de Kanda, con el otro sobre él, lejos de todos los prejuicios que le causaba aquello ya que su parte racional comenzaba a desaparecer quiso dejarse hacer por Kanda, de cierta manera no le molestaba si era con él, las caricias que le proporcionaba eran como si quemaran su piel, sus labios estaban hinchados por la atención que el otro le daba y su respiración agitada había hecho que su vestuario se desarreglara por completo, estaba a merced del pelinegro.

* * *

Con algo de dificultad abrió sus ojos, miró al techo y luego desvió la mirada encontrándose una cabellera negra desarreglada y el rostro de alguien que no podría esperarse a lado suyo, se incorporó bruscamente sintiendo su cabeza retumbando, se quejó del dolor que le producía, luego decidió verificar que si estaba en la habitación de Kanda.

Como un flash los recuerdos de la noche vinieron a su cabeza, su cara se puso tan roja a no más poder, vio la ropa tirada en el suelo y trató de levantarse para alcanzarla, se fijó que no tenía nada puesto, cerca de sus pantalones desparramados estaba su ropa interior, como pudo se la comenzó a colocar.

- Moyashi haces mucho ruido - le escuchó quejarse.

- ¡K-Kanda! - quería ser lo más silencioso posible pero parecía que pasar desapercibido frente a Kanda y dormido era imposible - E-esto nosotros anoche... - tartamudeó.

- No me hables de anoche Moyashi - dijo con una expresión un tanto molesta.

- Pero como no quieres que te hable de eso, tu-tu me trajiste aquí para hacer cosas pervertidas.

- No hables como si hubiera hecho algo contra tu voluntad.

- Estaba borracho.

- ¿Y?

El albino se sonrojó del coraje, quería gritarle que era un aprovechado pervertido, pero él tenía un punto, no le había rechazado por alguna razón.

- No deberías estar escandalizado aun sigues siendo una señorita virgen - dijo de mala gana buscando sus pantalones - el albino se enrojeció aun más ante el comentario - Te quedaste dormido apenas comenzando Moyashi, realmente eres pésimo bebedor.

Quiso gritarle cualquier cosa, aunque de cierta manera se sentía ¿decepcionado? por su borrachera nada trascendental había ocurrido entre ellos y ahora Kanda se burlaba de él.

No pudieron seguir teniendo su charla matutina pues se escuchó un fuerte ruido en el pasillo.

- ¡Encuentren a Walker, como sea! - escuchó la voz de Link, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- No me acordaba de tu niñera, seguramente apenas se dio cuenta que desapareciste anoche.

- ¡Link me matará! - como pudo se terminó de vestir.

El japonés miró divertido como el Moyashi terminaba de arreglarse, vio como el albino se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de marcharse.

- Todavía me debes mi regalo, Bakanda - cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras escuchaba el desastre allá afuera. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ese Moyashi era un pervertido también.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno nada más que decir, espero que les haya gustado ;D hacía un buen rato que no escribía un Yullen XD


End file.
